


后来

by riyancyy777



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyancyy777/pseuds/riyancyy777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>老文了，写在第二季结束的时候。<br/>是第二季结束之后的事情。只是脑洞，第三季快来啊————！！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

电脑屏幕上弹出了一个提醒框，告诉卡尔德现在是格林尼治时间的凌晨3点。再一次地提醒他应该去休息了。

他下意识地看了看窗外。守望塔的外面是无穷无尽的宇宙和他们蔚蓝的母星，完全无法帮助他获取任何时间概念。

他最后再过了一遍写好的报告，保存进数据库之后，就准备关上电脑了。

但是，他的手指停留在了关闭按钮上方。

 

他知道他需要休息，为了之后的任务，生活。但是他也不得不承认，他现在并不怎么能享受“休息”。

 

在艰难的战斗和巨大的牺牲下，最后致远族的阴谋被阻止了。而各地的重建工作以及后续处理，新的调查任务，各种繁忙的事项都让他无暇顾及其他事情——那些和地球的生死存亡比起来都无关紧要的事情，只是关乎他个人感受的一些问题。

 

他甚至要感谢接连不断涌现的任务，它们很好地帮助他转移了大部分的注意力。让他不会去纠结在自己的私事上——那些他完全不懂得如何排解，如何摆脱的事情。

是的，和他替联盟执行任务，或者替他人排忧解难的效率完全不同，对于如何处理他自己的烦心事，卡尔德几乎可以用一窍不通来形容。从很早以前开始，他唯一擅长的，就是以大局为借口，把私事一把推开，忽视它们，假装不在意，直到总有一天他真的不再在意了。他认为时间会让他淡忘掉那些在角落里面积灰的东西，至少他曾经是这样认为的。

 

但实际情况不是那样。

烦恼，杂念这种东西，从来不是那种会乖乖被你塞进箱底盖起来关好的玩意儿。他们会在你的大脑终于不再被要事占据的时候突然狠狠地反击起来。

 

所以，“休息”对于他来说，是一种“煎熬”。

 

叹了一口气后，他又打开了队伍过去的任务日志。

其实他早已把他不在期间的所有任务日志都看过一遍了，他并不是想要再查询或者确认什么东西。这只是一个旧习惯，帮助他稳定杂乱的思绪。

 

“卡尔德，我以为你已经去休息了。”

黑金丝雀的声音打断了他的沉思。

卡尔德轻轻叹了口气，转身面对着观察敏锐的金发女英雄点了点头，表示问候。

“我刚刚完成任务报告，正打算去休息。”

黑金丝雀没有说话，只是苦笑着摇摇头，然后走近了一些，直视着对方的双眼，然后慢慢地问道，“你还好吗，卡尔德？”

 

“我很好。”卡尔德下意识地回答道，然后愣了愣，不解地问道：“为什么要这么问？”

“因为在我看来你离很好的境界差远了。”黑金丝雀皱着眉摇头说，伸出一只手指了指眼睛，提醒对方他的黑眼圈和眼睛里的血丝实在太明显了。

 

“……我想……我只是昨晚没有睡好。”不自在的揉了揉眼角后，卡尔德避开对方的直视，说道。

“只·是·昨·晚·没睡好吗？”黑金丝雀抬了抬眉毛。

卡尔德知道身为队伍的心理辅导师的迪娜是很难唬弄的，于是只好叹了口气，“……好吧，你是对的……我的状态的确并不是那么好。2天前我去监狱看了父亲…黑蝠鲼。为了调查光明会遗留的一些问题……不过他拒绝和我见面。”

 

金丝雀这才放松了追问的语气，有些悲哀地轻叹一声，“行了，不用多说了。抱歉，卡尔德。”她伸出手，揉了揉现在已经高出她半个头的亚特兰提斯青年的肩膀，“我知道你一直都喜欢把自己的事情闷在心里一个人解决。而且你一直都很强韧。但是你这一年来经历的所有事情，并不是什么能够简单的消化的事。也许你可以像夜翼一样，先休息一阵子。”

“在迪克休息的这段时间内，我更加不应该放下队伍。”

“我知道，事实上，联盟也在各种地方需要你们队伍的协助。现在虽然致远族的事情解决了，可是你知道，卢瑟一上位，事态说不定更加糟糕了。还有不知所踪的萨维奇……但也正是因为这样，你更加应该调整好你的状态。”

“我会的。必要的话，我可以让自己的身体获得充分的休息。”

“不仅仅是身体状态。还有心理上的。我不是说要你长期的离开，只是1，2天的放假。亚瑟告诉我说，除了阻止致远族的MFD的那次任务以外，你还没有回过亚特兰提斯？”

“呃……没有。”卡尔德别开了视线，“没有太多的时间。”事实上，他还没有做好面对自己母亲和养父的心理准备。

“那么，我想你可以放2天假，回去看看。这一期间联盟会帮你们负担起一部分任务……”

“不。”卡尔德几乎是尖锐地拒绝道，随后意识到了自己的语气有些过分，“……我是说，不必。很感谢你，黑金丝雀，但是真的不必。请给我些时间，我会调整好我自己的。”

 

“是吗？”迪娜微微垂下眼脸，叹了口气。然后双手抱在了胸前，她对卡尔德这样的回答她一点都不意外，“……你知道吗，有的时候，比如刚才，你几乎会让我想到罗伊。”

卡尔德倒是很意外金丝雀的这句话，他瞪大了眼睛，不明所以地看向金发女英雄。

“尤其是顽固到让人恨不得给一记背摔看看能不能把堵住的部分摔摔通的地方。”黑金丝雀抬眼用危险的眼神看了卡尔德一眼，那一眼让卡尔德差点克制不住想后退一步，“我现在算是理解你们俩怎么会成为朋友的了。”

 

“我们……” _还算是朋友吗？_ 卡尔德不禁在想。

在他向罗伊隐瞒了所有的事实开始执行卧底任务之后，或者，在罗伊不顾一切地执迷于寻找自己的本体，不再和他主动联系之后。

他们两个，还能被称为是……朋友吗？

这个想法让卡尔德忍不住皱了皱眉头。那也是一个本来被他塞进记忆角落里准备遗忘的问题，现在它找到了狠狠反击的机会。

 

黑金丝雀也没有漏过这个细微的表情变化。她放下了双手，“看来，你也没有去见过罗伊。”

亚特兰提斯青年吸了口气，闭上了双眼，“在销毁MFD的作战会议上我见过他。”

“那一次不能算。所有人集合的时间都没超过10分钟。这之后呢？”

卡尔德轻轻摇了摇头，稍稍转移了下话题，“他还好吗？”

“就看你怎么定义‘好’了。为什么你不亲自去看看他？”

 

“我……不确定是不是应该……”他边说边把目光转向窗外的群星，

 

“卡尔德。”黑金丝雀打断了他的话，走到了他的视线前方，“如果现在不是这个点的话，我毫无疑问会把你揪到我的心理辅导室去喝上几杯茶。不过，你已经不是5年前的少年了，所以我也毫无疑问不能真的这样做。但是你必须知道，我们很关心你。而你，不知道是有意还是无意地，拒绝表现出自己的痛苦，不让其他人察觉。你要别人怎么在察觉不到你需要帮助的情况下帮助你？而这又怎么能够减轻你的心理负担呢？”

“………………”

“5年前，你或许还会对我表露一些你的内心世界。而现在，要是你想的话，我怀疑你连我也可以瞒过去。这样的话，就真的没有人可以帮助你了。”

“我真的很感谢你的关心，迪娜。”卡尔德又叹了一口气，“只是我觉得，这些事情，我自己可以处理。而且，我答应你，如果我真的需要你的帮助，我一定会立刻就去找你的，绝不会有什么犹豫。”

 

“很好。”黑金丝雀点点头，但实际上并不怎么认可这个回答，她耸了耸肩，“或者，能帮的了你的不是我。”

接着，她从兜里拿出一张名片和一支笔，她在自己的名片背面写上了一个地址之后，塞给了卡尔德。

卡尔德好奇地看着那个地址，他只能认出这是星城的某个地方，但是他从来没去过那里。

 

“罗伊现在的地址。”

“啊？”

“他现在可不能再像之前那样居无定所了，莉安需要一个稳定的住处……你知道莉安对吧？我假设阿尔特密斯都告诉过你了？”

“…………是的，我知道。罗伊和柴郡的女儿。”卡尔德机械地点了点头，目光还是盯着卡片上的地址。

“所以我替他找了这里的一处住宅。他现在和莉安……也许还有柴郡，我不知道……都住在那里。”

“……呃……你的意思是……？”卡尔德不确定地抬起头，看向迪娜。

“去看看他。我也不知道你们到底有多久没有联系过了，但是你们曾经是无话不谈的好友，我想，友谊并不是那么容易褪淡的。”

卡尔德发现自己捏着卡片的手指微微地颤抖起来，于是他在黑金丝雀发现之前立刻把卡片放进了口袋里。

 

“谢谢你，迪娜。”他强迫自己嘴角扯出一个微笑，“我会去的。等……等我空闲下来之后……”

“好的。”黑金丝雀也微笑着点点头，“对了，顺便一提。我把你目前手里的任务都分配给了其他小队。明天你放一天假，蝙蝠女替你指挥。就这样，去睡吧。这样明天你才有精神去应付罗伊家那个精力旺盛的小仙女。”

“…………什么？”

“这是联盟主席的命令。”

“等等，迪娜。”

但是没有听卡尔德的话，黑金丝雀伸手在虚拟的电脑屏幕上操作了几下，“好了，你的操作权限一整天都会被锁定住。别指望芭芭拉帮你破解。你唯一的选择就是在守望塔睡一天，或者去亚特兰提斯晃一天，或者来我的诊疗室找我谈一天，再或者，去罗伊家拜访一天。”

“迪娜……”

“不用谢我。现在我要回去值我的夜班了。成为联盟主席还是逃不过夜班的轮值的。”

“…………”卡尔德知道自己已经被彻底将军了，只好无奈地叹气。等他再抬起头的时候，迪娜已经踏进了电梯。他默默地看着电梯门关上，然后用她已经听不到的声音说了句，“谢谢。”

和之前的礼节性的口头感谢不一样，这一次是发自心底的，不带任何虚假的谢意。

 

————TBC————


	2. Chapter 2

“卡尔德，早上好。”

第二天，卡尔德踏入守望塔的任务室时，蝙蝠女已经在那边待机了。她回头看了看卡尔德便服打扮，微笑了起来，“看来迪娜的确很有说服力。”

尴尬地笑了笑后，卡尔德瞄了显示屏一眼，目前看来没有什么异常。

“没必要担心任务的事情。”芭芭拉又抢在他发言之前回答道，“放心的去你想去的地方就是了。需要我帮你设置泽塔通道的定位吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”他温和的谢绝道，伸手摸了摸口袋里写着罗伊的住址的卡片。他发现自己心里还是没什么底。

 

昨晚睡前他就思想斗争了很久。

这让他自己都觉得有点可笑，平常的决断力和果敢似乎都罢工了。他甚至都说不清楚他在犹豫和害怕些什么。

也许对他所做的一切感到气愤不已的罗伊会直接当着他的面甩上门。不过，他会对自己生气也许还是个好迹象。

如果他彻底地放弃了他们之间的友谊呢？不闻不问，形同陌路，就好像在他开始卧底任务之前的那段时间……

卡尔德不由地捏起了拳头，硬质的卡片尖角嵌进指腹里，隐隐作痛。

他以为他已经对此淡然了。结果……他只是借着重重的压力和危机忽视了那种痛楚而已。

 

  
_不要再想那些了。_ 卡尔德吸了口气，默默对自己说道。 _这只是一次过去的战友之间的简单拜访，没有更多了。_  


 

“如果有什么紧急情况的话，我的通讯器一直开着。”他松开用力抵着卡片一角的手指，然后对蝙蝠女吩咐道。对方点头表示了解。

随后，他把目的地设置为星城，踏入了泽塔通道。

 

————

 

星城有3处泽塔通道的出口，一处是绿箭的秘密基地内部，一处是贫民区里一间一直空关着的危房，还有一处则是星城港口的某件破旧仓库内。他选择了仓库的那个出口。

从这里去罗伊现在的住所可能还需要搭乘公共交通，不过他还是比较乐意从这里出来。因为这是他第一次来星城的时候用的泽塔通道的出口，甚至可以说是他第一次双脚踏上扎扎实实的地面的地方。

他并不着急着立刻去拜访罗伊，或者他不想这么快就面临他设想过的最糟糕的结果。所以他选择了这个出口。

仓库9年里几乎完全没有变化，阴暗，到处都是灰尘和斑斑锈迹，阳光只能通过天花板上几个漏洞照进来碗口大的几根光柱。

他确定了仓库外没有人之后，才推门走了出来。

星城的港口他倒是不陌生，不久前替光明会执行运输任务的时候，他也多次踏上过这里的港口。不知道是因为他们的行动足够隐秘，还是这个城市的英雄有其他要事，他没有在这里见过一次绿箭，更加不用说红箭了。

 

走出港区后，他搭上了一辆开往市郊住宅区的公车。途中经过了一个超市的时候下车买了一些带给莉安的礼物。这样磨磨蹭蹭的消磨了一个上午，在中午的时候他总算到达了罗伊的家门前。

按响门铃后，他才发现忘记事先打电话确认罗伊是不是在家了。

所幸，门铃响了第一声之后他就听见了急促的脚步声朝门口跑过来。接着门就被大喇喇地打开。

“终于送过来了吗，我都快饿……”

出现在卡尔德面前的，是罗伊的脸，但是却是更为年轻的版本。除了发型以外，一切都和他第一次见到的15岁时的罗伊一摸一样，包括脸上的不耐烦表情。

就在那一瞬间，卡尔德觉得是不是哪里的时空出了点叉子，随后他才想起来。

那是军火库——罗伊的本体。他只是在销毁MFD的任务会议上看到过他几眼，那时候他带着面具，装束完全不同，所以卡尔德甚至都没有想到，他就是本来的Speedy。他拒绝去用“真正的罗伊”这个形容，因为对他来说，他所认识的真正的罗伊·哈珀就只有一个人。

 

红发少年话说到一半就停下了嘴，抬起眼睛瞪着面前的亚特兰提斯青年，然后撇下嘴角，低沉地叫出了他的代号，“海少侠。”

卡尔德点点头。

“我想我已经很明确的回绝了队伍的邀请了，没兴趣再玩什么团队合作了。你不必亲自再来游说我。”

“呃……我……”卡尔德尴尬地皱起眉头，直接说他压根就不是来找他谈加入队伍的事宜的话，是不是太过唐突和无理了？

“你白跑一趟了。再见。”没等到卡尔德想好合适的回答，罗伊——军火库就直接当着他的面甩上了门。

 

卡尔德盯着还在微微震动的门板，眨了眨眼。

 

他的确设想过被当面甩上门的可能性……但绝对不是在这样的情况下。

 

他犹豫着是不是要接着再按一次门铃的时候，门板后面传来的争吵声吸引了他的注意力。

 

“Red！我是相信你才临时窝到你这里来的！结果你隔手就去通知联盟和队伍吗？！”音比较高的怒吼是属于军火库的。

“什么？我才没有。”较为低沉的回应毫无疑问是卡尔德认识的那个罗伊——红箭，“刚才是谁？”

“海少侠。如果不是你通知的，他为什么会来这里找我？”

“什么？…帮我看好莉安！”

一阵凌乱的脚步声伴随着桌椅和木地板摩擦的噪声。随着脚步声越来越接近门口，他听到了更为清晰的怒吼，“他才不是来找你的！这里是我家，他是我的朋友！”

 

最后一句话让卡尔德愣住了。一直悬在心里的一块石头落了地。

 

之后大门再次被打开。穿着居家休闲服的罗伊，慌慌张张地看向门外，发现卡尔德还站在原地时，松了口气。

“呃……别在意刚才罗伊……你知道，那个罗伊……说的话。”他一边说一边尴尬地摸着脖子。

“我没有在意。”卡尔德微笑着摇摇头，克制着自己不要大声笑出来。他发现自己很久没有这种大笑一场的冲动了，“迪娜给我了你的地址。希望我没有打扰到你。”

“当然不会。很高兴见到你。”罗伊伸出双手，给了卡尔德一个简短的拥抱，“先进来吧。别再门口傻站着。”

而卡尔德还没有从刚才那个拥抱的震惊当中恢复过来。

他记忆里面的罗伊从来不是一个会主动拥抱别人的人。难道他们失去联系的时间真的有这么长？致远族的MFD不仅可以改变地球磁场，还能影响人格？还是……遗留在地球上的克罗提恩星人？

他看着已经走进屋内的罗伊的背影，把脑中那些不切实际的猜想一一剔除。

也许……只是……罗伊自己改变了。毕竟他现在，已经有了一个新的人生了。

 

 

走进屋子后，他看到有些乱糟糟的客厅，一道吧台隔开了客厅和厨房。吧台上乱糟糟地摊放着婴儿米粉和各种餐具，还有一条被胡乱地挂在桌角的围裙。

红发的女婴——毫无疑问就是莉安了，正坐在吧台边上的婴儿椅里。军火库在旁边一勺一勺地喂着她调好的婴儿米粉。他看到卡尔德进屋后，抬起头，毫无歉意地说了声“抱歉。”

卡尔德微微一笑，表示不介意。

红箭指了指沙发，示意他坐下，然后叹了口气，“屋子还有点乱，别在意。”

卡尔德当然也不会在意。他可以想象出在他来之前大概是个什么混乱情况。

 

“你们还没有吃午饭？”虽然莉安现在正在吃她的午饭，但是他没有看到桌子或者吧台上有其他的食物。

“叫过了披萨，不过现在他们号称的30分钟送达显然是句屁话。”军火库不满地咕哝着。

“咳咳，在莉安面前注意用词。”

“啧……”军火库咂了咂嘴，然后趁红箭转身面对卡尔德的时候对他做了个鬼脸，引得莉安一阵乱笑，把嘴里的米糊喷的到处都是。

 

罗伊显然也知道自己背后是个什么状况，他只是无力地叹了口气。然后对卡尔德无奈地说道：“真的很抱歉，这个混乱的情况……都没办法好好的招待你了……”

“没关系。”亚特兰提斯青年把手上拎着的一纸袋物品放在了桌子上，“我正好有买了一些蛋糕和点心。还有给莉安的礼物。”

“喂，有没有必要这么客气啊？”

“得了吧，Red。有的吃总比饿肚子好。换你喂莉安了。”军火库把手里的碗和勺子一把塞给了红箭，然后拿上一块芝士蛋糕就不客气地吃了起来。

而莉安因为没人喂饭了开始尖叫着抗议起来。身为爸爸的那个人开始绝望地捂住了脸。

“我能帮什么忙吗？”卡尔德想起身帮忙，但是罗伊立刻阻止了他。

“不不不，你坐着别动。 我能搞定。”

 

过了一会，门铃又响了。塞了满嘴蛋糕的军火库咕哝了声“终于来了”，火速跑去开门。之后就拿着一盒披萨回到了客厅。

罗伊在喂好了莉安，帮她清理掉脸上和身上的食物残渣之后，才终于有空过来捞一块披萨充饥。

“有一句说一句。”军火库咽下最后一口食物，“看到你这样，我以后绝对不想要一个孩子了，伙计。”

红箭只是机械地嚼着嘴里的食物，都懒得去白一眼自己的本体。

 

进了这个屋子后，卡尔德觉得他就没法止住自己嘴角的微笑，还有心里不断涌出的温暖感觉。

迪娜的话一点没错，来见罗伊的确让他一直以来都紧绷着的心弦放松了许多。

 

 

“说起来，柴郡呢？”卡尔德看着忙东忙西的罗伊，突然想起了这个问题。

正在收拾莉安的餐具的罗伊停了下来，然后移开视线，皱着眉冷哼了一声。卡尔德茫然地看着他，接着又把视线转向桌子另一面的军火库，对方只是朝他摊了摊手，“昨晚来这里借宿的时候就没见过她。”

 

“她在忙她的生意。”罗伊叹了口气后板着脸说。

卡尔德在沙发上不安的动了动，然后问，“暗影联盟？”

罗伊没有说话。

“我以为对雷霄·古尔的重创至少能够让他们停歇一阵子……”卡尔德垂下眼帘，语气有些失落。

“要说有什么东西的生命力比蟑螂还要强，那就只有坏蛋们了，不是吗？”军火库靠在沙发背上，漫不经心地评论道。

“…………”卡尔德盯着面前的茶几，习惯性地开始了沉思。

“我们今天能不讨论这些事吗？”罗伊没好气地说道，然后放了两个杯子在桌上。他替卡尔德倒了杯热水，往里面扔了个红茶包。然后再在他的本体面前倒了满满一杯橙汁。

“喂？开玩笑？我讨厌橙汁。”

“相信我，我非常清楚这点。谁叫你昨晚把一堆乱七八糟的火器放在莉安摸得到的地方。”

“……小心眼。”

“基因遗传。”

军火库恨恨地磨着牙，然后转过头对着卡尔德问道：“他说你们俩是朋友？怎么可能？”

“…………怎么说呢……”卡尔德苦笑着抿了一口红茶，“我们的确是好朋友。”说完这句，他有些紧张地抬眼瞄了一下罗伊，发现对方也正看着他。不知道是不是他的错觉，罗伊看上去也像是松了一口气的样子。

又或许，那只是因为忙了一阵子后喘口气而已，他说不上来。

 

军火库倒是不怎么满意的样子，他交叉起双手，回头看向自己的克隆体，“那么，作为好朋友，你知道海少侠去卧底的真相吗？”

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一句话吐槽：Arsenal can be an Arse at anytime.


	3. Chapter 3

罗伊和卡尔德两人都愣住了。

 

卡尔德张了张嘴，但是发现什么话都说不出来。他悄悄看了看罗伊。

红发青年刚帮莉安把围兜解开。他把脏兮兮的围兜扔进了水斗，半眯起眼睛，看着窗外。因为逆着光的关系，卡尔德也看不清他脸上是个什么表情。

 

本来屋内的温馨气氛一下子消失殆尽，取而代之的是沉默。

 

“看来我问了个很尴尬的问题？”军火库来回看了看两个不说话的人，耸了耸肩。尽管他的语气里面连一丁点儿的歉意都没有，反倒是有些幸灾乐祸的得意。

 

的确，不管哪一个罗伊，都是一句话呛死人的佼佼者。卡尔德不禁这么想。

 

最后他清了清嗓子，决定还是给个解释，“关于这个……”

“既然是个卧底计划，那知道真相的人总是越少越好。我不知道也很正常。”罗伊抢在他前面说了出来。

卡尔德惊讶地看向他。罗伊只是无所谓似得拿起一块抹布，背对着他接着擦起莉安面前的桌板。似乎卡尔德做卧底而没有告诉过他的事情毫不值得在意一般。

他应该觉得松口气，但是……他的内心反而希望罗伊对此表现的更加气愤一点。

 

“抱歉……”最后，他无意识地低下头轻声道了一句歉。

“为了什么？”

“为了……没有告诉你，还有阿尔特密斯的假死……”后者的事情的确更为过分，他本来就没有期待所有人会原谅他们的这个计划。毕竟，对于阿尔特密斯的至亲来说，那种伤害太深了。

“哦……”罗伊直起了身子，但仍然背对着他，只是伸出手抓了抓头发，“我想你对青玉或者宝拉去道歉更加合适。”

“青玉……柴郡吗？”卡尔德愣了愣，然后想到了之前在Manta潜艇上的那次有惊无险的遭遇，“我想我不只欠她一个道歉，还有一个感谢。”

不管她的初衷是不是杀了他，最后的结果来看，她和运动健将的出现帮了他们的计划一个大忙，成功救出了梅甘，让自己的苏醒变得顺理成章，同时也让光明会对他的信任更加坚定不移了。

“感谢？”罗伊听到这个词，狐疑地回过头来。

“……不，没什么。”卡尔德摇了摇头，在这里说Manta潜艇上那些事情肯定是不妥的。不过他也知道这样无法蒙混过关，所以加了一句，“主要是谢谢她帮你找到了你的……本体。”边说，他一边转过头看了看军火库。

 

“还真会转移话题啊。”突然成为话题中心的少年抬了抬眉毛，然后讽刺地翘了翘嘴角，“不过，好吧，我想我的确应该请她喝一杯表示感谢。如果他没意见的话。”说完他挥手指了指红箭。

红箭皱起了眉头，“等你到了能喝一杯的年纪再说。”

“切。”军火库不满地撅起了嘴，别开头，不再搭话了。

 

虽然有些在意罗伊的过分淡定的态度，但那个尴尬的话题就此结束还是让卡尔德小小的松了口气。

 

罗伊似乎总算把莉安附近的环境都给打扫妥当了，然后把莉安抱出婴儿椅，坐到了卡尔德旁边的沙发上。

莉安先是好奇地打量着家里突然出现的客人，嘴里发出呀呀的声音。但是很快又被摆在桌上用鲜艳的礼品纸包装的礼物给吸引了注意力。似乎知道那个是给她的礼物一般，她惊喜地大声尖叫起来，稚嫩的小手拼命伸向那包礼物。

罗伊不得不换了个姿势抱紧莉安才没让她掉下去，然后他伸手把礼物拿到了莉安面前。

被包装纸包裹着的礼物大概30厘米高，但是非常轻，而且隔着包装纸，他能感到里面的物品手感很柔软。

“你买了什么？泰迪熊？”他抬头看了看卡尔德。发现对方只是神秘地微笑着，摇了摇头。

“拆开来你就知道了。”

“……不知道为什么我就是有不好的预感……”罗伊一边拆着包装纸，一边充满怀疑地看着卡尔德说。

等完全剥下那层礼品纸，看到礼物的真身的时候，坐在对面的军火库立即呛到了自己的口水。红箭则是黑了半张脸，几乎是一字一句地看着卡尔德说道：“告·诉·我·你·是·在·开·玩·笑·。”

 

只有莉安兴奋地大喊着，伸手抓住了罗伊手里面圆滚滚的Speedy形象的布娃娃。

 

“店员告诉我这个娃娃是之前的绿箭娃娃同一生产商制作的，目前已经绝版了。而且本来也就没有生产很多。最大号的已经买不到了，我只能买到这么大的了。”

“………………你认真的么？”

“比较可惜的是没有红箭的形象……”

“……我要去捣毁那家工厂！”

“为什么，就因为他们不生产红箭娃娃？”

“才不是！”

“那家工厂在哪里？我肯定没有收到过肖像权借用费。”一直在因为呛到了口水而咳嗽不已的军火库现在终于缓过气来插上了嘴，“而且我得要求他们生产军火库系列。”

“哦别闹了……”罗伊再一次地把脸绝望地捂在了手掌里。

 

“看起来莉安很喜欢。我之前还担心这个礼物是不是合适……”卡尔德看着开心的莉安，宽慰地笑了笑。完全没有在意旁边另外两个人的低气压。

“是啊……太完美了。”罗伊翻了个白眼，叹了口气，“毫无疑问你收买到这个小丫头的心了。我还以为她不怎么喜欢布娃娃呢。”

“是啊……她明显对我的那些玩具更加感兴趣一点……”军火库补充道。

然后罗伊狠狠地盯着他的本体，用危险的低沉语调嘶嘶地说：“把你的那些玩·具·摆的越·远·越·好·！”

 

可惜，身为本体的罗伊·哈珀，显然是不会被自己的威胁给吓到的。所以军火库根本就没有在意对方的危险语气。他只是习惯性地摊了摊手，然后说：”好吧。你不用担心太久的，Red Daddy。我今晚就会离开。”

红箭愣了愣，然后恢复了正经的脸色说道：“我并不是要赶你走的意思。”

“别多想，本来就只是来暂住一晚蹭点药品的。不管怎么样，我还是倾向于找一间属于自己的安全窝。”

“所以，你还是要坚持单干？”

“团队合作太无趣了。”少年不屑地冷哼一声，然后看了看卡尔德，“哦……无意冒犯你的队伍，海少侠。”

“没关系。”卡尔德只是苦笑着摇摇头，“以前听过更加过分的拒绝。”

“哦？”这个话题倒引起了军火库的兴趣，他挑起了眉毛，“谁的？什么样的？”

在卡尔德再次开口前，罗伊非常不自然地抱着莉安蹭地一下站了起来。

“是时候带莉安去公园散步了！”

莉安开心地应喝起来，甩起手里Speedy玩偶。

 

另外两人惊讶地抬头看向他，然后军火库脸上露出了猫似的笑容，“那个说出更加过分的拒绝的人不会就是Red吧？”

“什么？你怎么……！？”

“要看出自己什么时候在慌张又不是什么难事。”

“一派胡言。”

“我还知道你刚才关于那个卧底任务的话也是在说谎。”少年恶劣地继续指出。

卡尔德却因为这句话再次动摇起来，困惑地盯着窘迫的好像热锅上的蚂蚁似得罗伊。

火上浇油的是因为父亲的有趣反应而愈加开心兴奋的莉安。

 

“我去拿婴儿车。”几乎是逃难似得，爸爸抱着手舞足蹈的女儿飞速冲出了客厅。

等他离开后，卡尔德才转过头，犹豫了一下后，终于还是忍不住问道：“军……罗伊，你刚才说的说谎是指什么意思？”

对方挑起眉毛看了看他，嘴角仍然似笑非笑地上扬着，“这是你从进门后第一次叫我的名字。”

“…………抱歉。”

“不用在意。我知道对你们大多数人来说，我才像是个冒牌货。”

“不，并没有人这么想！”

“我并不在乎。”

“请听我说，罗伊。”卡尔德用他最耐心沉稳的语调说道，“我知道我无法说服你相信我，对吗？但是，对我们来说从来没有谁是正牌谁是冒牌的这种想法。我和红箭认识的时间更长，但是对于队伍的新成员来说，他们显然更为了解你，即使你只加入了短暂的一阵子。而不管是什么样的情况，不管你是不是队伍的一员，我们总是会愿意帮助你的，作为朋友。”

“……你还真是擅长博取他人的信服呢。难怪光明会都被你骗了。”

“我就把这话当做称赞收下了。……我想你有队伍专用的通讯频率。所以，我不会强求你加入队伍。但是请答应我，如果你遇到了麻烦，你会联系我们。因为，绿箭也好，红箭也好，还有队伍里面认识你的成员，他们都很关心你。”

“好吧……”红发少年转了转眼珠，“我尽量。先谢了。”

说完，他从沙发上站了起来，走到橱柜旁，从橱柜顶上取下了一个挎包。卡尔德从里面传来的金属碰撞声就大致能判断，那个背包装满了他的“玩具”。

“你现在就要走？”罗伊不知何时已经一手抱着莉安，一手推着婴儿车从储物室走出来了。他看见军火库拿上了自己的行李，微微皱起了眉头。

“难道还留着帮你整理房间？”

年长一些的男人叹了口气，“……不管怎么样，答应我不要再给自己惹麻烦了，行吗？”

“只要麻烦不找上我。”

“如果有事，立刻联系我……”

“我知道我知道！你们两个同步率用不用得着这么高？”

“哈？”

“再见，莉安。下次我会带更加有趣的玩具给你的。”军火库又向莉安挥了挥手。莉安也向他挥着空闲的那只小手，另一只手到现在还紧抓着她今天的礼物不放。

“……请务必是正常意义的玩具。”红箭爸爸又沉下了脸。

“当然，我正打算去找那家玩具厂让他们做个红箭的娃娃下次带给莉安呢。”

“哦……别开玩笑了……”

“再见，你们也保重。”他最后向另两人轻轻挥了下手，一把把包挎在肩上，直接翻过了沙发走向门口。

在经过卡尔德的时候，他借了个红箭看不清他嘴型的角度，用只有卡尔德能听到的声音说了句：

 

“我想他早就知道你卧底的事了。”

然后快步走出了房间。

 

卡尔德直到他的身影完全消失在屋外后，才眨了眨眼。接着他发现罗伊已经走到了他身边。

“他刚才和你说了什么？”

“……他说……”卡尔德直视了一会罗伊的双眼，然后又把目光转向了军火库刚刚走出去的房门，“他说他要是碰到麻烦，会联系队伍的。我刚才也和他说过，即使他不在队伍中，我们也会一直乐于帮助他。”

“哦……难怪刚才说什么同步率什么的……”罗伊像是松了口气，“谢谢你，卡尔德。为了……帮他的事。”

“他是个好孩子。”虽然这么说出口有些奇怪，但是卡尔德却找不出其他的话能更好的表达了。

罗伊有些失落地点了点头，“我本来设想过很多……真正的……我是说……原来的罗伊，他会有多憎恨我这个夺取了他所有的人生的复制体。还有更糟的情况……”他停顿了一下，像是要掩饰自己的不自在一般，开始弯下腰把莉安放进婴儿车里，调整着她的坐姿，给她扣上了安全带，然后又开了口，“结果他甚至都没有埋怨过我一句话。而是很自然地就接受了我的存在。”

“因为是你一直没有放弃寻找他，最后才救了他回来。”

“……我必须这么做。我不能让一个本应该是英雄的孩子就这样永远的消失了。”

“我想这就是为什么他会接受你了。你们两个的确是一样的……我不是指基因上的相同，而是……”卡尔德斟酌了一下，“你们都是好人，而且，不管对外是怎么表现的，你也从来都不会去怪罪无辜者和好人。我想，军火库，另一个罗伊也一定是这样的。”

 

罗伊仍然弯着身子面对着莉安，但是卡尔德从侧面看到他淡淡地笑了一下。他伸手替莉安整理了一下头发，然后轻轻抚摸着莉安的小脸，小女孩因为那个粗糙温暖的手掌的接触而咯咯的笑了起来。

 

“我真的是个很幸运的人，对吗？”

 

卡尔德不知道这话究竟是在问他还是罗伊的自言自语，不过他看着眼前的温暖的画面，也为他的好友能够从过去泥沼般的痛苦生活里面逃脱出来，获得这样平凡而幸福的人生而真心的感到高兴。

“这是你应得的。”他轻轻说道。他不知道对方是否听到他的回答，因为他并没有接着搭话。

 

片刻的沉默之后，罗伊直起身子，把一个挂在婴儿车手把上的背包背在肩上，然后抬头问卡尔德：“我现在带莉安出去散步。你要一起和我们走走吗？顺便可以买一点晚餐需要的材料，我能给你做顿稍微像样点的晚饭，中午实在太混乱了。我没想到你会来。”

卡尔德愣了愣。

然后罗伊很快就接着说道，“啊，当然，如果你还有事情要忙的话就当我没说吧。我知道现在的联盟和队伍都还有好些事情要忙活。”

“不，我今天一天都有空。”亚特兰提斯青年立刻摇头，“我很乐意一起。不过晚饭的准备我也想帮忙。”

“……干嘛？不相信我能做出可以吃的东西？”罗伊脸上露出了让卡尔德感到怀念的那种挑衅的笑容。

这让卡尔德也哑然失笑，“是啊，考虑到绿箭以前差点用他的独门料理谋杀了海王，我想我需要看着点你在做什么样的料理。”

“哼。我敢肯定我可以青出于蓝。”

“你确定你用对了成语了吗？”

“哦……该死……”

 


	4. Chapter 4

下午的时间过得很愉快，但是并不轻松。

卡尔德总算是明白为何迪娜会说他需要养精蓄锐之后才能应付罗伊家的小仙女了。

莉安作为一个只有1岁左右的婴儿，她的精力似乎无穷无尽到连两个英雄加起来都没法应付自如的程度。

 

一到公园后她就闹腾着要从婴儿车里面出来。等罗伊把她抱到大草坪上后，她立刻就开足马力地到处爬动起来。

“难怪她爸爸要叫Speedy。”瞠目结舌地看着莉安迅猛的速度，卡尔德只能给出这么一句评价。

“有时间拿我的老称号吐槽不如快去帮我抓住她……莉安！别去那边！”罗伊都没来得及把话说完就发现莉安已经在往一个水塘全力进发了，于是立刻转身追了过去。

避免了莉安直接爬进水塘的危机后，显然莉安又开始伺机寻找下一个冒险了。最后罗伊不得不把她抱在手里，坚决不让她的四肢再接触地面。

而对此非常不满的小女孩就立刻开始用尖叫抗议起来。

 

“所有的婴儿都会这么……”卡尔德顿了顿，寻找一个合适的形容词，“恩……有活力吗？”

“也许？不过莉安好像的确是有点活力过头……”罗伊又换了个抱小孩的姿势，“我想这得怪她妈妈。以前青玉连打架的时候都带着莉安，这也许让莉安习惯了刺激的环境……总之她安静不下来。哦，莉安，别抓爸爸，也不能咬！”

 

“呃……介意我……抱一下莉安吗？”

最后，罗伊的狼狈状态让卡尔德也看不下去了，不得不伸出援手。红发青年先是习惯性地想摇头拒绝帮助，不过随后无奈的叹了口气，慢慢地把莉安从他身上剥了下来，交给了卡尔德。

因为刚刚到了陌生人的怀里，女婴稍微安静了一点。她有些警戒和好奇地盯着卡尔德，随后伸手摸了摸亚特兰提斯人的脸庞。婴儿手掌的温暖柔软触感让卡尔德忍不住地微笑起来。

等他确定莉安现在正以一个安全舒适的姿势抱在他手里后，他抬头告诉罗伊把包里的携带水杯拿出来。

罗伊怀疑地抬着眉毛，不过还是照办了。拧开水杯的密封盖之后，他突然知道了卡尔德想干什么。于是他看了看周围，没有什么人，更加没有人在关注他们。

“你觉得这些小把戏会有效？”

“不知道……不过反正试试看总没损失，我听说小孩子总是对新奇的事物比较有兴趣。”

一边说，他手上的纹身一边发出了亮光，杯中的水慢慢地腾起，然后在莉安面前形成了一条小小的海豚，在空中翻跃着。

女婴瞪大了眼睛，看着因为折射着阳光而闪闪发光的透明海豚，居然安安静静地开始看着那条小海豚在她周围游荡起来。偶尔会伸出手碰触一下那条由水凝聚而成的生物，然后因为冰凉和神奇的触感而咯咯地笑起来。

 

“太好了。”罗伊松了一大口气的样子，“看来我女儿的基因里面不是只有追求刺激的成分的……”

卡尔德几乎是无奈地看着他笑了起来。然后慢慢地抱着莉安走到了最近的一个树荫下，靠着树干坐了下来。罗伊拖着婴儿车和其他行李也跟了过去。

 

在莉安对卡尔德的魔法小把戏彻底失去兴趣之前，两个老朋友趁这段平静的时间聊了很多。

但是谁都没有触及那些悲伤和沉重的话题。罗伊没有提关于卡尔德的卧底和他父亲的事情，卡尔德也没有问在寻找到本体之前罗伊的生活是怎么样的。他们只是聊着很久以前的过去，或者是现在的一些日常生活，大多数时候是罗伊在说莉安的事情。有时候话题会跳跃到现在队伍里面的那群青少年，卡尔德会又好笑又无奈地把现在的成员和五年前的他们做起比较。

 

直到他们说道巴特的时候，新的闪电小子的话题不可避免地带出了旧的闪电小子。

结果两个人不约而同地都沉默了下来。

 

莉安似乎也察觉到了突然之间的气氛转变一般，回过头来看了看她的父亲。然后罗伊伸手安抚起了女儿。过了一会，才叹了口气。

“我从来没想到沃利会是第一个离开我们的。事情……不应该是这样。”一边说，他一边苦涩地皱起眉头，“他真是个蠢货……明明都已经退出了这个英雄事业……如果说谁最应该有一个普通幸福的生活的话，那应该是他。”

“他一直是个英雄，不管身处何处。”

“……你说的对。如果不是他，我们现在都不可能坐在这里聊天。”

又是一会儿沉默，然后卡尔德低下了头，用几乎只能自己听到的声音说：“我一直在想，如果我能够更早一点揭发致远族的罪行，在他们集会的时候就把他们一网打尽的话，也许，事情就不该是那样结束了。”

“你不应该责怪你自己。”罗伊看了看他，冷静地说道，“如果要说有谁应该为此负责，那只有致远族，和光明会。”

“…………我知道。”卡尔德失落地点头，看上去并没有释怀。

“听着，卡尔德。如果你真的觉得你是应该被责怪的那个人。那么按照这个逻辑，如果当初不是我让整个联盟陷入萨维奇的控制，这一切也不会变成今天这样。所以，要责怪的话那就……”

“不，罗伊。你本身并没有那样的意图，这都是光明会策划的……”卡尔德快速地打断了对方的话。但是随后意识到了罗伊说这话的真实意图。

红发青年看着他点点头，“对，那么你本身有那样的意图吗？”

“……………好吧，你赢了。”最后，卡尔德无奈的摇摇头，苦涩地微笑起来。

 

罗伊没有跟着一起笑，仍然板着脸盯着他的挚友。过了一会才轻叹一口气，说：“这和赢不赢没有关系。我只是希望你不要过分的自责。”

“我……”

“所有人都为沃利感到悲伤，他真的是个好人。”说着，罗伊顿了顿，回想起了几个月前在华盛顿的那次不怎么愉快的会面，对他自己当时的混账态度暗自感到难受，“自责的话，谁都会有。但是……也许我没什么资格这么说……总之，不要让自责反过来吞噬你。”

 

卡尔德一直低着头看着莉安，无意识地维持着他的魔法，晶莹剔透的小海豚只是没精打采地巡游着。等罗伊说完后，过了一会儿，他才再次开口。

“为什么你会那么想？”

“因为你看上去不怎么好。”

“我看上去真的有这么糟吗？迪娜也这么说。”

“你可以瞒过大多数人。不过不包括我。……好吧，还有迪娜。她虽然叫金丝雀，但是眼睛完全不比老鹰差……”

“……同意……”

“而且我说的不仅仅是沃利的事情。”

“……？”卡尔德抬起头，不解地看向罗伊。

但罗伊只是甩了甩手，“你的自责显然不仅仅是因为沃利。不过我不会逼着你把你的心事说出来。那毕竟是你的隐私……等你自己想说的时候再说就行了。到时候我会听的。”

“谢谢。”

“不必客气。”

“……你真的变了很多。”松了一口气后，卡尔德淡淡地笑了笑。

罗伊哼了哼气，别开了头，“好吧，从来没料想过有一天我会变成安慰人的那个？没关系，还有人说过更过分的话，我不在意。”

“……比如说？”

“比如——哈珀先生终于把他的主食从火药改成了蜂蜜了吗——之类的。”

“呵……”卡尔德忍不住笑出了声，“谁说的？”

“阿尔特密斯。”罗伊几乎是咬牙切齿的把他小姨子的名字给念了出来。

“在他们看来也许的确是这样。不过我说的是另外一个意思。”亚特兰提斯青年边说边摇摇头。这次轮到罗伊不解地转过头看着他了。“我知道你一直以来都很关心你身边的人。从我们刚认识的时候我就发现了。只是过去的你从来不把这种关心表现出来，而且总是想用刻薄的态度来隔开你和其他人之间的距离。但现在的你，变得柔软的多……原谅我的用词，我找不到更合适的形容了。”

“用词随它去吧……问题是这句话。”罗伊无力地把头埋进了手掌里，卡尔德只能隐约瞄到他颧骨上的红晕，“你到底是用怎么样的心态才能把这么肉麻的话面不改色的念出来的？”

“……呃……我想我只是在陈述事实……”

红发青年重重叹了口气，“……这方面来说，你倒是一点也没变。”

“有些事情不变比较好。不过也有些事情改变了才值得高兴。你的改变属于后者。”卡尔德的目光回到了他用魔法制造的产物上，“虽然不知道是谁让你有了这样的改变，但是我很高兴能看到你这样的变化。”

 

“是她。”

“……？”

“莉安。”罗伊微笑地看着卡尔德怀里的女婴，卡尔德敢说他从来没有在罗伊的眼睛里面看到过如此温柔的神色，“改变我的人，是她。”

卡尔德沉默了一会，然后点点头，“……是啊，当然是她。你成为了她的父亲。”

 

他相当明白，当人成为一个父亲的时候，会拥有什么样的改变。

 

在黑蝠鲼阵营中发生的事情，很多还是像昨天发生的一样历历在目。比如他记得才加入没多久，他顶多只记住舰艇上一半成员的名字，那时他的直属部下——他父亲分配给他的——在一次任务间歇中告诉他说，黑蝠鲼在卡尔德加入之后，变得温和了许多。当然，严格程度还是没变，但是在不那么正式的时候他会关心起舰艇内成员的个人情况，有一两次在茶水间喝咖啡的时候，黑蝠鲼甚至和他闲聊起了他的家庭。

当时卡尔德只是点头笑笑，应付了一些‘一个好领队当然会关心手下的个人生活’之类的话。

 

在这个卧底任务之前，他从来没有预料过他会碰到这样一种形式的困难。他以为黑蝠鲼一直都是一个无情的独裁主义者，一个恐怖分子，海王的邪恶宿敌之一。

而他所接触到的，却更接近一个贤明的指挥者，一个严格的长官，一个……父亲，他的父亲。

 

在一开始，他试图着说服自己，比起一个儿子，自己对于黑蝠鲼的意义更加像是一个值得培养的继承人，或者是一个有足够能力替他分担责任，执行任务的有着血缘关系的部下。

但是随着一步步的深入，他自己都不再相信那种借口了。

不用其他的成员提醒，他当然也能察觉到他父亲的改变。或者说，那是一些以前不曾表现出来的品质，因为他的出现而显露了出来。

 

只是，最后他也没有能够让他的父亲做出足以反转阵营的改变。

取而代之的……他……

 

“……卡尔德！”罗伊用力推了推他的肩膀，一下子中断了他的思绪，也惊得他倒吸了一口冷气。“你还好吗？”红发青年皱着眉盯着他的双眼问道。

“我…………只是……想事情想出神了。抱歉。”卡尔德晃了晃头，想要把那些困扰着他的记忆甩开，但是不怎么成功。

所幸的是，罗伊仍旧没有继续追问下去。其实这同样让卡尔德感到不解，他能看出弓箭手的眼睛里面写满了担心和疑问，但是他却没有开口逼问。

好像是读出了卡尔德的不解一般，罗伊耸了耸肩，“我说过，除非你自己说出来，不然我不会逼问你。”之后他的目光回到了莉安身上，“只能这么说，莉安可是会魔法的。”

 

这话让卡尔德愣了愣，随后他才发现罗伊是接着之前的话题在说的——那个关于莉安改变了他的话题。

他有些茫然的点点头，等着罗伊接着说下去。

不过罗伊却没有继续那个话题，而是突然抬起头，两眼发光地看向他，“卡尔德，能请你帮忙做一件事吗？”

亚特兰提斯青年忍不住抬了抬眉毛，他过去的经验告诉他，每次弓箭手两眼放光的时候，一定是想到了馊主意的时候。

罗伊伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，好像让他不要紧张一样，但那只是让卡尔德更加警觉起来。

“放心，绝对不是坏事。”

“……那么……只要是我力所能及。”最后，卡尔德还是无奈地点头。

“很好。”罗伊也满意地点起头，然后咧嘴笑着问道：

 

“你能做莉安的教父吗？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我总算把这章给熬出来了！！！！  
> 沃利的沉重话题卡了我一周，Manta爸爸的回忆又卡了我一个周末！！总算给我熬到最后一句了！！！  
> （其实明明才只有4k多字啊我的话痨属性死了）


	5. Chapter 5

即使事先预想过罗伊肯定会问出什么不合理的事情，但是这个出乎卡尔德意料的要求，还是让他惊讶地忘记了维持手上的小魔法。水滴凝聚起来的小海豚失去了魔法的力量，重新变回了普通的水滴，洒落到了地上。

 

因为突然失去了她的小海豚，莉安马上就不满地大叫了起来。

卡尔德慌张地低头安抚起莉安，但是好像一瞬间他就失去了原先的亲和力，莉安只是乱甩着小手，大吵大闹。

“我很抱歉……”卡尔德一脸歉意地看向罗伊。

“没事，我来哄她。”罗伊只是摇摇头，伸手接过了他女儿，然后发现卡尔德已经站起身来，心事重重地走到了旁边的人工湖附近。

他奇怪地侧过头，然后觉得没必要问什么“你没事吧。”因为卡尔德只可能会回答说“没事。”

 

取而代之的，他再问了一遍之前的问题。

“那么，你的回答是？”

 

“抱歉，罗伊。”亚特兰提斯青年背对着他，低着头看着池塘上的涟漪，“我不能。”

 

气氛沉默了下来。

罗伊深呼吸了一口。他并不因为这个回答而感到被冒犯或者什么，如果是以前的话他会。但是现在他改变了，就好像他能看到卡尔德也改变了一样。

 

是的，他比以前更加会一个人闷头苦恼。而这一点，才是每一次都能让罗伊的火气噌的一下冒上来的主要原因。

 

“是因为莉安的母亲是个刺客吗？还是因为她父亲则是个……”

“不，都不是。这完全不是你们任何人的问题。”

“……那么，介意解释一下原因吗？”罗伊心平气和地问，尽量地让自己的语气听上去不那么生气。不过从卡尔德绷紧的肩膀和背影来看，那并不是个成功的尝试。

 

然后，卡尔德又开口了，“这只是我的问题。我觉得我……没有那个资格。”

“这资格的衡量标准又是什么？”罗伊眉间的褶皱加深了，音量也不自觉地又提高了一些。

 

这样的他，总算是让卡尔德想起一些过去的罗伊会有的样子了——一有什么不顺心的事就会毫无顾忌地用挖苦的方式说出来。

他叹了口气，轻轻摇了摇头。

“罗伊……没什么衡量标准。”

“当然没有，在我看来只是你自己在纠结。”

“是的，我觉得我没资格得到这样的信任和爱。”

他本以为说出这一句话会很困难，因为这是他这一段时间的痛苦根源。他以为他也许没有勇气坦然地说出这话，但是事实却是，他就这样平淡地在罗伊面前说了出来。

而且这话似乎对罗伊的影响更大，他突然就不说话了，只是低下头看着自己怀中的女婴。然后又抬起头看向自己的亲友的背影。

“为什么你会这么想？”

“……我所爱的那个人，图拉，我都没有能够保护好她的生命。”一旦开了个头，后面的话就不在那么难以提及了，“我辜负了她。”

“嘿，卡尔德。我们是不是又要讨论那套好人死了到底是谁的错的话题了？这不是你的错！”

卡尔德只是淡淡摇头，“然后，还有一个爱着我的人。我同样也辜负了他。欺骗，伤害了他，最后把他送进了监狱。”

 

说完，沉默又笼罩在他们周围。

接着，卡尔德听到鞋子踩着草地的声音朝他靠近，然后停在他身边。

 

“我……”罗伊张了张嘴，然后发现他连一句应对的措词都想不出来。莉安倒是呀呀地嘀咕着什么，手臂向卡尔德得伸了伸。罗伊把她轻轻往上托了托。

“所以……”卡尔德回过头，朝罗伊和莉安悲哀地笑了笑，“我想你不会责怪我拒绝你的好意了。”

“怎么说呢，我无法想象这到底会是多糟糕的感受。而且……即使和你说你做了正确的事情，那也并不会让你好受些，对吧？”

“你听上去就像是个心理医生。”

“……久病成良医。”罗伊耸耸肩，“不管是什么好听的道理，都很难把一个人脑子里面的顽固想法给敲出来。几乎不可能。”

“……罗伊？”卡尔德脸上的苦笑消失了，他发现罗伊并不只是在说他，更像是再说自己。

“尤其是那种想法来自愧疚和自责的时候。你甚至都不希望自己感到快乐。所以别人很难帮助你。”

“这就是你在找到……原来的罗伊之前的想法吗？”

“也许是，但我现在已经好了。可你呢？”

“……”卡尔德别开了脸，不知道如何回答。

“而，那就是我希望你成为莉安的教父的另外一个原因。”

卡尔德惊讶地回过头，略带不解地看着自己的好友，一时没想明白这之间的逻辑关系。

“就像我之前说的，莉安会魔法。”罗伊说完，看着卡尔德脸上愈加严重的疑惑，然后轻轻笑了笑，“好吧，不是真的魔法。只是……我不知道从何说起……我知道我只是个克隆，一个被别有用心者伪造出来的英雄。在后来，甚至自甘堕落。反正，只是个克隆体，没人会在乎。他们甚至连本来的那个罗伊·哈珀都不在乎。”

“不，你知道那不是真的。我在乎。我们都在乎。”卡尔德皱起眉头，打断了他的话。

“但那时我不在乎。”红发青年又耸了耸肩，“好吧，那些都是过去了。听我说完。”

他接着说了下去，“后来，就几个月前，奥利，迪娜，吉姆，还有沃利和迪克来找我谈过。在你开始你的卧底任务之后。在那个时候，我仍然不想要任何帮助。完全的无可救药。”

 

卡尔德想要伸手按住对方的肩膀，但是挣扎了一下后，放弃了这一试图。

“然后，青玉就带着她——莉安，来找我了。”罗伊停顿了一下，低头看向自己的女儿，卡尔德也跟着他的视线看了过去，“看着她的眼睛，你能看到什么，卡尔德？”

“……呃……你是指……？”

“我是说……不管我是不是个克隆，或者是不是个无可救药的混蛋，她都……毫不在乎。她那时看着我的眼神，只是在好奇着我是谁，或者……我是不是一个能够给她安全感的人。至少，我还能做到这一点，对吧？所以，我重新做起一个真实的，完整的人，作为她的父亲，为了她。”

 

罗伊似乎说完了他想说的，然后暗自吐了口气。卡尔德终于放弃了挣扎，举起手搭在他肩上，轻轻按了按。“能听你这么说，我很高兴。”

红发青年只是哼了哼气，然后恢复了平常的语调，“说够了我的事情了，回到你的问题上。你说，卡尔德，即使是我这样的人，最后也能得到我的幸福。我找不出理由为什么你就不可以快乐起来。”

“这……并不一样……”

“是啊，你和我不一样，你所做的事情远比我做的那些要好。另外，关于你的父亲，我也不知道这么说是不是能让你好受点，不过，他在监狱里面会比待在光明会手下要安全的多。”

“他大概永远不会原谅我。”

“莉安不会在乎。”

“…………”卡尔德抬起一边的眉毛看向罗伊。小女孩还应喝了她的父亲一声。

“那么，你现在到底同不同意做莉安的教父？”

“……”卡尔德终于放下了一些心理负担，苦笑了起来，“看起来你并不打算给我其他选择？”

“不。没人敢在我面前对我女儿挑三拣四。”

“……我当然不会。”亚特兰提斯青年无奈地点点头，“好吧，如果你坚持。我很高兴成为莉安的教父。这是我的荣幸。我答应你我绝对不会辜负她……和你们。”

“那就行。”罗伊脸上露出了满意的笑容，那种在他们两个合力完成了一些艰巨的任务后他经常会露出的笑容，也是在队伍的第一个新年之后他就没有再见到过的那种笑容。接着他还腾出一只手，拍了拍卡尔德的胳膊，接着说道，“好吧，我想我今天的行为已经够诡异了，估计吓到你了。”

卡尔德立刻本能地摇了摇头，然后有些困扰地想了想，微微点了点头。这为他赢来了胳臂上的一记拳头。

“好，这是今天最后一句不像是我说的话了。我不是要求你立刻就扔掉你所有的不痛快，反正那也不可能，人不是这么改变的。但是你不必独自面对你的痛苦。你随时都可以来我家，来看莉安。尤其是你觉得无法一个人处理这些压力的时候。我想说的就这些。”

 

卡尔德闭上眼睛沉思了一会后，再次点头，“谢谢，我会的。”他不认为短短两个字可以完全表达出他对罗伊的谢意，但是他确信罗伊也不需要他多说什么。

“谢什么？朋友是用来干嘛的？”这就是他的回应。

 

随后，他将莉安举起来递到了卡尔德怀里，“好吧，莉安，去你教父那里。让他再表演戏法给你玩。爸爸要稍微活动活动筋骨了。”

手忙脚乱地接过小女孩后，卡尔德耷拉下眉毛，看向舒展着胳膊的好友，“如果是我多想了那么请先原谅，不过……我怎么觉得你听起来就好像是‘终于给莉安找了个免费保姆’的感觉？”

“你想多了。我可是相信你肯定能照顾好莉安才让你做她教父的，换别人我可不放心他们当保姆。”

“……你刚才说保姆了对吧？”

“我说了吗？”

“你说了，我的朋友。”

“唔……不过莉安很喜欢你。”罗伊转移话题的速度简直和他射箭一样快了。

“……”默默叹了口气，卡尔德放弃了这个没营养的争论。反正不管怎么说，莉安的确喜欢他。

 

这对他来说，也许的确是个不错的重新起跑的地方。

 

————FIN?————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道该不该继续写下去。  
> 应该还是留有一些剩下的东西想写的，只是还在纠结剧情。因为也许把这里作为结尾似乎就可以了。  
> 这一段本来在脑中脑补的时候似乎感觉上更加虐一点的，但是实际写出来后，好像……还可以了……  
> 大概是因为反复在脑中演练那个场景，习惯了后就不再觉得痛苦了。但是也可能是因为，脑补的时候可能想过更加文艺一点的画面，但是实际写的时候实在觉得那种……不太适合……至少我写不出来……我每天能够挥霍的文艺量大概就只有20毫升这么多。超过这个量我写起来就会像个生锈卡住的齿轮一样转都转不动。（什么？文艺量难道是机油么？）  
> 所以，一旦达到每日上限，我就不写了。或者必须要写的欢乐的扭转一下心态。  
> 这是这篇就3000字出头点的第五章又卡了一个星期的原因……==
> 
> 啊……以后还是想搞点欢乐的写啊——！！！难过死我了。


End file.
